Embodiments of the subject matter described herein generally relate to the field of communications, and, more particularly, to switching polarity of a network device plug used in a powerline communication network.
Some network devices may communicate data over powerline communication networks. For example, a powerline communication (PLC) network carries data on PLC network conductors that are also used for alternating current (AC) power. A network device may include a plug that couples with a socket that is connected to the PLC network. The plug includes at least two plug terminals, a first plug terminal and a second plug terminal. The first plug terminal is coupled to a first plug connection of the network device. The second plug terminal is coupled to a second plug connection of the network device.
The socket also includes at least two terminals. When the plug is coupled with the socket, the first and second plug terminals each couple with line and neutral terminal of the socket. Some sockets and plugs may include three, four, or more separate terminals, including a protective earth (also referred to as ground) terminal. Some plugs may be capable of coupling with sockets in different coupling orientations. In a first coupling orientation, the first plug terminal may be coupled with the line socket terminal, and the second plug terminal may be coupled with the neutral socket terminal. However, in a second coupling orientation, the first plug terminal may instead be coupled with the neutral socket terminal, and the second plug terminal may instead be coupled with the line socket terminal. This results in interchanged first and second plug connections. Communication issues may arise when data is transmitted over the interchanged first and second plug connections.